I Want My Big Brother, Sonic
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: After When You Have To Protect a Little Brother! Dark Oak will do anything to take down the heroes even if it means injecting Sonic with a special serum. Without telling his friends,Sonic begins to develop problems controlling his temper and mood swings! But when Sonic's temper boils over it may be too late for the him unless Tails can save his brother! Will Tails save Sonic?
1. The Beginning of Everything

** Me:Another story at ya!**

**Shadow:Out of everything you could've said to began the story!**

**Me:Shut up! You're lucky that I decided to get you and Sonic outta of those pits! AND ADD YOU TO THIS**  
**STORY!**

**Shadow:I wouldn't say lucky.**

**Me:That's it! Time to go sit in the corner!**

**Shadow:You can't seriously make me-**

**Me:GET INTO THE FREAKING CORNER!**

**Shadow:*Scurries into the corner in fear***

**Me:ULTIMATE LIFEFORM-0,AUTHOR-1!**

**Sonic:What is going on?!**

**Me:*Points over to the corner*I scared the heck outta Shadow!**

**Sonic:What! How did you-  
**

**Me:Never mind Shadow! Did you bring Cream into the play room?  
**

**Sonic:Yeah... but I still don't understand why you wanted me to bring her in there.  
**

**Me:Do you want to fall into a another pit?  
**

**Sonic:If it has chili-dogs... yes.  
**

**Me:*face-palms*Sometimes I worry about you Sonic. Anyway where is Ta-  
**

**Tails:*Pops outta nowhere*You called?  
**

**Me:Ok... I need you guys to help me with the reviews. In three... two... one!  
**

**Me&amp;Sonic&amp;Tails:WELCOME BACK READERS! YOU'VE KNOWN US FROM 'WHEN YOU HAVE TO PROTECT A LITTLE BROTHER'! WELL... THIS IS A THE SEQUEL,'I WANT MY BIG BROTHER SONIC! ALSO THERE WILL BE MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER SO DON'T THINK THIS IS A SHORT STORY LIKE THE OTHER! NOW... QUE THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Beginning of Everything!**

"Come on Amy!"Whined Sonic, sitting up in his bed so Amy could check his bandages.

"No Sonic!"Exclaimed Amy, digging through the first aid box for some rubbing alcohol.

Now before we go to what's going between these two let us first talk about what happened after Dark Oak's attack. After the late night attack, the whole team seemed a bit shakened up about what happened... especially Tails. The young fox absolutely refused, after the first night with his brother, to leave his big brother's side for any reason! It wasn't until Sonic explained to Tails that everything was alright and that he was still there for Tails, that the two-tailed fox finally decided to give Sonic some space but... made sure to keep an eye on his brother's condition. Speaking of condition, both Tails and Sonic's injuries seemed to be fairing quite well. Tails's small concussion finally disappeared even though every now and then he had tiny headaches. Sonic's injury was starting to heal a bit even though whenever he pushed himself or moved around too much it would burn terribly and start to bleed. But for now, Sonic's injury was red and puffy, with medium-sized cuts decorating his chest and arms.

Anyway onto Amy and Sonic! Amy started being the one who tried to help Sonic with his injury when all the others were either too young or had no experience on how to fix up serious injuries... much to Sonic's dismay. So technically just imagine a girl who can get angry at the snap of your fingers taking care of a hedgehog who pretty much hates sitting still and waiting!

So... onto the real problem of the situation. Sonic wanted to get outta bed and stretch his legs while Amy wanted the hedgehog to rest a bit more before getting up.

"Please Ames. Just for a minute!"Pleaded Sonic, using the one name that usually allowed him to get anything he wanted with Amy... expect for this time.

"I'm sorry Sonic... but no."Replied Amy, taking out the rubbing alcohol and rubbing it against Sonic's injury, earning a sharp wince from the hedgehog."Maybe in a few days you'll be up and running, but for now you should take it easy so you can be at your best again."

"Maybe you're right Amy."Said Sonic, lifting his arms above his head so Amy could wrap the brand new bandages around his torso.

"You bet I'm right!"Exclaimed Amy with a smile as she threw the blood soaked bandages in the trash bin beside her.

"Are you done?"Asked Sonic, struggling to keep the smirk from his face as he thought of a small plan.

"Pretty much."Said Amy, knotting the last bandage around Sonic's stomach."Why do you-"Amy's sentence was interrupted when Sonic shot up from the bed and ran out the open door, much to the surprise of Amy who was flipped onto her back.

"SONIC!"

* * *

Dark Oak sat in his throne, rubbing his clawed hands in deep thought. Before Dark Oak was a video feed from the night when Dark Oak struck Sonic.

_Dark Oak had his sharp, metallic claws raised high above his head. The young two-tailed fox that the Metreax Leader held up against the wall had his eyes closed tightly, his small body shaking in Dark Oak's shadow._ _Dark Oak brought his claws down just as a blue blur rushed in front of the fox, with its arms out, at the last minute. The Metreax Leader staggered backwards slightly_ _when the blue blur__, revealed as Sonic, opened its eyes and stared up at Dark Oak with white eyes before collapsing into the ground._

"There!"Exclaimed Dark Oak, holding a hand up as the video feed re-winded back to when Sonic's eyes glowed a blinding white. Dark Oak turned to a rotund figure lingering in the entrance of the room."Did you say that you have more information on this?"

"Yes,"Began the figure as he stepped into the room to reveal himself as Dr. Eggman,"in fact, you have experienced something similar to this with the hedgehog."

"What do you mean by that Dr. Eggman?"

"Do you remember that time when you captured the Rodent's friends?"Questioned Eggman, earning a silent nod from the Metreax Leader."Do you recall any differences in the Hedgehog when he saw the way you treated his human friend?"

Dark Oak leaned back in his throne as he rubbed the chin of his helmet."Now that you mention it I do indeed remember the blue nuisance turning a color closer to black and seeming more... vicious than I was informed."

"Um... yes,"Said Eggman as he coughed into his hand, nervously,"but that's beside the point-"

"And what is the point?"

The point is,"Growled Eggman before remembering who he was talking to and lowered his voice,"that what you experienced was a new form."

"Is this form similar to his..._ Super form?_"Spat Dark Oak, glaring at the hedgehog on the screen.

"No,"Began Eggman, smirking when Dark Oak seemed to be more interested."it's something much more _darker_ than the hedgehog himself. This form is mainly made out of all his deepest and darkest thoughts or feelings and when they get too much for the Rodent to handle, the Chaos Energy in his body interacts with the dark thoughts and turn them into _negative _energy."

"Interesting."Hummed Dark Oak as he stood up and walked down the steps from his throne."Is this dark form powerful?"

"I have not gotten enough information on how powerful it is... but what I have seen so far proves that the hedgehog's dark form is almost as powerful as his super form."Answered Eggman, fixing his round glasses on his face.

"Almost? Hm..."the Metreax Leader, walked up to Eggman with his hands behind his back before stopping and looking down at the scientist,"is there a... possibility we can use this dark form against the Hedgehog and his friends?"

"Yes, I can make an injection that can help us take control of the dark part of the Rodent. But it will take many supplies and it may take a while before it takes effect depending on how well the hedgehog can keep the dark side in lin-"

"I don't care how many supplies you need to use up or about the possibility of this plan not working!"Hissed Dark Oak."I just want that Hedgehog on my side and soon!"Dark Oak turned away."Do you understand that, Eggman?"

Eggman glared from behind his glasses at Dark Oak but otherwise answered with a quiet yes before walking to the door when...

"And Doctor?"

Eggman turned around with slight annoyance showing on his face."Yes?"

"What exactly is the name of this dark form?"Questioned the Metreax Leader, curiosity littering his voice.

"The name is... Dark Sonic."

* * *

"Ow,ow,ow!"Shouted Sonic,trying to pull his arm away from Amy's tight grip."Amy can you please let me go!"

"No way Sonic!"Answered Amy sternly."Besides I think you'll rather have me drag you back to the your room than have Knuckles knock you down again."

In case you wondering... Amy was chasing Sonic, who couldn't go too fast at the moment since his chest would burn terribly, down the hallways, screaming his name over and over again. Sadly, Amy's calls were heard by the last person Sonic wanted to come running... Knuckles. When Knuckles came running around the corner only to discover Amy chasing Sonic who had his head turned around at the moment, he put out his foot to trip the hedgehog. Let's just say... that it worked. Sonic went flying only to be caught by Knuckles at the last minute and handed over to Amy.

Sonic thought about this for a minute before answering."Maybe I should just take my chances with Knuckles..."

"Oh be quiet!"Exclaimed Amy, turning around to playfully frown at Sonic who smirked in return.

"Ok,ok! But... could I get something to eat first before you drag me back to the Room of Snores?"Asked Sonic, using his other hand to rub his stomach.

Amy sighed before nodding her head with a slight smile."Ok... fine."

* * *

Tails was sitting in the Blue Typhoon's kitchen with a few designs for new inventions in front of him. The Blue Typhoon's kitchen was a medium-sized room with gray and white metal walls with a few electrical appliances in the room. Tails was mumbling underneath his breath while carefully drawing a large round ring that had labels circling around it, reminding Tails the materials he needed to make it or the way to make it. Next to the design Tails was drawing on was a large golden ring that shimmered in the light of the kitchen and looked strangely similar to the design... and Shadow's inhibitor rings.

Tails scrunched his nose up in disgust before drawing a gigantic 'X' across the design."That's not it!"Exclaimed Tails,putting his hands on his head in frustration.

"What's not it?"Asked a curious voice as Tails turned around to see Sonic and Amy standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh um... nothing."Replied Tails,laying his pencil down and pushing the designs and the ring away from him.

"It must be something if you're so upset over it."Said Sonic, walking over to his lil' brother while Amy went to make Sonic a snack but she made sure to listen to the bros' conversation.

"Well..."Tails trailed off as his eyes landed on the designs laying on the table.

Sonic followed his brother's glancing while a smirk slide across his face. Before Tails could even react, Sonic reached over and snatched up the designs up. When Tails realized this he instantly jumped up and tried to grab the design only for Sonic to extend his arm higher and higher every time.

Sonic's eyes observed the design for a while before handing it back to Tails."I don't see anything wrong with it besides a big X."

"That's because you're blind."Said Tails, turning away from Sonic and placing the design back on the table.

Sonic rolled his eyes at Tails."Then why don't you tell me what's wrong with the design if I'm so _blind_?"Asked Sonic.

"Don't you see Sonic?"Questioned Tails, gesturing towards the design."It's not gonna work! Besides its-"

"How about you tell me what it exactly is."Interrupted Sonic, going to the other side of the table and sitting in the seat.

"Well,"Began Tails, sitting in front of Sonic,"its supposed to be one out of two of the rings that is supposed to help you gather up Chaos Energy and balance it so it doesn't get out of control. Like if you only have one Chaos Emerald the rings can help you perform Chaos Control and use Chaos Spear easily instead of wiping out your energy completely."

"So technically,"Started Sonic,"you've thought of something similar to Shadow's rings?"

"That's the problem!"Exclaimed Tails, picking up the ring that laid on the table."I'm copying this off of Shadow's creator Gerald Robotnik,Eggman's grandfather! This is not my invention but a stolen idea!"

"Calm down Tails!"Shouted Sonic, placing his hands in the air."That's basically how a lot of inventors start off."

"Huh?"Went Tails, scratching the top of his head.

"Think about Tails. Lots of inventors and scientists start off with an idea,even if its an stolen idea and they take it and make it theirs."

"How?"

"By doing it _their_ way."

"So..."Began Tails, turning the ring over in his hands,"you're saying that even though its Gerald Robotnik's idea,I can make it mine by doing it my way?"

"Pretty much."Said Sonic, leaning back a bit.

"Thanks Sonic!"Thanked Tails, smiling at his older brother happily.

"Anytime bro. Now its about time I get something to-"

"Already got it Sonic."Interrupted Amy, setting a steaming plate of chilidogs in front of Sonic and Tails.

Sonic looked at the plate with drool nearly leaking out of his mouth before focusing his attention on Amy."Ames you didn't need to do this."

"Of course I needed to do this Sonikku!"Said Amy, causing Sonic to look slightly embarrassed by his nickname."You're hurt and its my job to take care of you. Besides the last time you cooked you somehow ended up breaking the stove in half."

If Sonic wasn't embarrassed now then his cheeks betrayed it since they turned a deep red."Hey! It wasn't even my fault!"

"Then whose fault was it?"Asked Tails, smirking at his brother's blushing face. He did deserve to laugh at Sonic since _Tails _was the one who had to fix it and deal with the others complaining about breakfast.

"Knuckles!"Exclaimed Sonic.

"And how is it Knuckles's fault?"Questioned Amy,watching as Sonic took a chilidog. When Amy saw Tails looking at the like a hungry lion, she gestured for Tails to take some which the fox did happily.

"Well I was cooking up some chilidogs when Knuckles suddenly came in and tried to punch me in the face! Luckily I ducked but um... the punch that was meant or me,instead slammed into the stove."Explained Sonic, quietly.

"Ok... but what exactly caused him to do that _Sonic_?"Asked Amy, pulling a chair from another table and placing it at the table with the two boys before sitting in it.

"I don't know! I mean seriously he... just..."Sonic trailed off when both Tails and Amy gave knowing looks."Ok! You got me! I hid his Master Emerald when he went to bed."

"Yeah... that explains it."Said Amy with a small smile.

After that Sonic and Amy talked a bit while Tails stared at his designs. Could he really find a way to make Gerald Robotnik's idea his own? And if he could... how?

* * *

Eggman sat in a lab on his ship with three beakers filled with chemical mixtures(_orange, blue, and pink_)on the table before him. Eggman grabbed three droppers before calling out for one of his robots."Bokkun!"

On cue,the door opened up to reveal tiny black robot with red boots and a small jet-pack strapped onto his back. The robot called Bokkun was carrying a small pail that held a bunch of worms(_in case you're wondering the Metreax somehow found worms in space_). Bokkun closed the door behind him before flying over to Eggman and landing on the table.

"Here ya go Dr. Eggman!"Exclaimed Bokkun, holding the pail up to the doctor.

"It's about time."Grumbled Eggman, taking three worms out of the pail and placing them on the table. Eggman first dipped one of the droppers in the orange mixture before filling it and dripping onto one of the worms. At first nothing happened as the the worm continued to wiggle until... it turned orange. Eggman frowned angrily before grabbing another dropper and turning to the blue mixture. Eggman filled the dropper with the blue mixture until it was full and tested it on the second worm. The worm went still for a minute before it grew twice its original size.

_'Another fail.__'_The doctor looked at the orange mixture carefully while dipping the last dropper in it and filled it up._'This has to be it.'_Eggman then dripped the mixture on the last worm and watched carefully. The final worm started to shake violently when... it split into two worms!

"**No!**"Growled Eggman, banging his hands on the desk causing Bokkun,who wasn't expecting that,to fall backwards and tip the three chemicals over and drop the worms... into the chemicals.

"Uh oh..."Went Bokkun, a nervous sweatdrop appearing at the side of his head while Eggman looked furious.

"YOU IMBECILE!"Screamed Eggman,getting up and moving towards Bokkun with his hands out,"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DO-"Eggman stopped screaming when he saw the spilled bucket of worms."What the?"

The three chemicals that were on the table had mixed together to create a neon green mixture that the worms were now wiggling in. But that wasn't the reason Eggman stopped screaming. The reason was... the worms were turning black. The worms were wiggling like lunatics in the chemical with their moist skins giving off a black smoky aura.

"Dr. Eggman are they supposed to be black like that?"Asked Bokkun, backing away from the chemical spill and the weird worms.

"Yes."Answered Eggman, grabbing a notepad and writing the ingredients that created the three mixtures in the first place quickly.

"But I thought the poison was supposed to only affect Chaos Energy?"

"It does."Said Eggman,looking around his lab for the ingredients to make the poison once again."That is why the worms were dipped in a liquified piece of an Chaos Emerald."Speaking of a Chaos Emerald, Eggman picked up the green Chaos Emerald off of one of the many shelves in the room.

"But didn't you say that when some of that poison junk goes inside a person with Chaos Energy that it makes them go crazy?"Asked Bokkun,putting a finger near his head and rolling it around in a circle.

Eggman gave Bokkun an annoyed look."_Yes_, but the worms didn't have the chemicals go inside their bodies. Neither did the liquified Chaos Emerald. Like I said _they were dipped _in it, meaning only the _outside_ of their bodies were affected by the chemicals."

"Oh..."Went Bokkun, nodding his head.

"_Idiot._"Mumbled Eggman under his breath. Unfortunately for him... Bokkun heard it.

"Hey! I am not a-"Bokkun was interrupted when the door suddenly swung open so hard that it smashed into the wall and left a noticeable crack in the wall. A dark figure walked in with a frown on its face and its arms crossed against its chest.

"You requested me?"Announced the figure, walking up to the doctor and Bokkun slowly.

"Ah yes,"Said Eggman,clapping his hands together,"I have a very special mission for you to perform."

"And what is this 'special' mission you wanted me to perform?"Asked the figure, a curious look on its face.

"Let's just say you're gonna deliver something to a 'friend' of mine."

The figure seemed to accept this answer for it nodded its head in understanding until a idea popped into its head."And what's in it for me?"

"How about the fact that you own me for helping you in the past?"Offered Eggman. The figure only gave Eggman a bored look before turning around and walking away only to stop when Eggman called out to it."Ok,ok! I see you're looking a reward instead of an IOU so why don't I give you... one of my Chaos Emeralds?"

This perked the figure's interest! The figure turned to Eggman with a searching look as he tried to decide whether or not the doc was actually being serious. But wait-the doctor said one of my Chaos Emeralds!"Hold it there Doctor. Exactly how many Chaos Emeralds do you exactly have?"

Eggman seemed a little nervous on whether or not he should reveal that piece of information."Um... I don't know what you're-"

"Tell me how many Emeralds you have or I walk Eggman!"Growled the figure,glaring at the doctor.

"OK!"Exclaimed Eggman,putting his hands up."You got me. I have two Chaos Emeralds. But I need them for my exper-"

"You will give me both of them."Demanded the figure,crossing its arms once again.

"But I need them-"

"Both."

Eggman glared at the figure,obviously hating the idea of giving away to precious Emeralds that took five weeks to find. But... he couldn't sent his robots on the special mission or else they'll end up on his list of 'robots that I wasted time on' and he couldn't afford to lose a robot at this point! So... with his mind finally made up Eggman put his hand out towards the figure.

"Fine. Do we have a deal?"

The figure glanced at Eggman's hand before shaking it."It's a deal."

* * *

Knuckles was sitting in the main engine room near his precious Master Emerald,mediating when...

"_Knuckles..._"Whispered a soft feminine voice, surprising Knuckles.

"Who's there!?"Growled Knuckles, jumping to his feet.

"_Look towards the Master Emerald,Guardian._"Mumbled the voice once again as Knuckles turned to discover that the Master Emerald was starting to glow a soft green.

"W-what the heck is going on?"Stuttered Knuckles, walking up to the Master Emerald with great caution.

"_Trouble is coming soon Guardian. You must be ready._"Warned the voice, slight urgency in her voice.

"What kind of trouble?"Asked Knuckles,a confused expression on his face.

"_There is no time to explain Guardian. You must prepare yourself and the others. Before its... too... late..._"The voice faded away as the Master Emerald's glow disappeared also.

"Wait!? What trouble must I prepare for?!"Exclaimed Knuckles, racing towards the Master Emerald and placing both hands on it.

"Talking to your rock again Knux?"Questioned a laughing voice as Knuckles looked over to the right where there was a door, and a large glass window and on the other side was a small room with a few controls. There in the room standing by the window was Sonic with a large smirk on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hedgehog,"Started Knuckles,walking down the steps of the Master Emerald's pedestal and headed towards the door with a frown on his face,"its not a rock."

"Yeah,yeah."Said Sonic, waving his hand at Knuckles."But... since you didn't deny it, you admit that you _were_ talking to it!"

Knuckles gave Sonic a glare as he opened the door and entered the room."What the heck are you doing in here Sonic!?"Exclaimed Knuckles,approaching the hedgehog.

"Amy told me to tell you that dinner's ready."Informed Sonic, smiling innocently at Knuckles.

"And...?"Went Knuckles,for now containing the strong feeling to punch the smile off Sonic's face.

"Oh yeah! She also told me to tell you that she found some extra grapes in the kitchen."

That was all Sonic needed to say before Knuckles gained a hungry look on his face and raced out at the room in a speed that in a way seemed almost impressive to Sonic. Sonic's innocent smile turned into a silly smirk as he walked towards the door and looked out to see Knuckles already racing around the corner.

"And... that's how you prank Knuckles!"Announced Sonic in a silly TV show announcer's voice. Sonic then began to stroll out into the hallway when...

"SONIC!"Shouted Knuckles's deep voice,his voice echoing down the corridors.

"UH OH!"Exclaimed Sonic as he started to run down the halls."That's my que to get the HECK outta here!"

* * *

The figure watched, intrigued at the little black worm that wiggled on the table. Eggman managed to make another supply of that chemical and had tried it on all new batch worms. The results were... weird! All the worms instantly began to a deep, dark black before they started to attack each other! It took 20 minutes until Eggman and a few of his robots were able to gather up all the worms in a tiny cage and take them to a different room where they would be observed for any change in their behavior.

The figure's head snapped up in the air when Eggman returned in the room with a needle filled with the neon green liquid. Eggman seemed to search the room with a confused look on his until he saw the figure in the corner and walked over to it.

"I hoped you enjoyed that little display,"Said Eggman, a smirk on his face,"because now I need you to go on that special mission for me."

"Alright,"Began the figure, nodding its head at the doctor,"but who am I exactly delivering this to?"

"The Rodent."Replied Eggman.

This made the figure give a double-take at the doctor."What!? You mean the blue hedgehog?!"

Eggman gave a glance at the figure,a curious look on his face."Of course the blue hedgehog. Why? Does that bother you?"

"Of this bothers me!"Exploded the figure, glaring at the doctor.

"Why? Is it because you think the blue rodent is your friend? Your 'little brother'? Hmm...?"

The figure looked up at the doctor, surprise flashing over his face before it disappeared and turned into a grim look."What do you want from me?"

"What I want is simple really."Said Eggman, smirking evilly at the figure."All you have to do is sneak on the Rodent's ship and inject him with this special chemical."

The figure crossed his arms as he frowned at Eggman."And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse... than you will become my newest test subject."

"Puh-leeze Eggman! Like you could capture-"

"Yeah,yeah!"Interrupted Eggman a bored look on his face."_'Like you can capture me!'_ You wouldn't be so cocky to know that on my ship right now, in every room, every corner, is one of my new and advanced robots. And before you can even interrupt with another of your _'I'm unbeatable'_ statements, think about this. If you try to harm me or try to back out of our deal, thousands maybe even more that will come to my aid. Then we'll see if you're really as unbeatable as you think!"

The figure sighed at this, knowing it had no choice."Fine."

"Good!"Exclaimed Eggman, grabbing the figure's hand and dropping the needle in it."Now get to it."

"Hmph."The figure gave Eggman a stern look before turning to the door only to stop with a thought in its head."Doctor?"

Eggman was about to go back to work when he heard the figure."What?"

"What exactly will this do to... the Hedgehog?"

"Sorry but..."Began Eggman, looking at the figure over his shoulder,"that's classified information."

"What!? So you expect me to go and push a needle into the hedgehog's skin without knowing what it will do to him!?"

"Yes!"Shouted Eggman, turning to the figure with an serious look on his face."Unless you rather have over a thousand robots attack you to the ground! Then you can become my nice little guinea pig!"

The figure growled at Eggman before walking out the door. With a slight smirk still on his face, Eggman strolled over to table where the last worm tried to wiggle off the table. Eggman picked up the worm and held it between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes watching the worm struggle to get out between his fingers.

"I hope this works,"Said Eggman, a sigh passing through his lips,"or else Dark Oak will have my head."

And with that Eggman squished the worm.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!?"Exclaimed Sonic,sitting in the X-Tornado with a nervous look on his face.

"Until I bash your head open!"Shouted Knuckles,standing on top of the X Tornado with an annoyed look on his face.

"So... I should take that as a no, right?"Asked Sonic only to have Knuckles smash a fist into the reinforced glass dome of the X Tornado causing the entire plane to shake as Sonic slipped out of the pilot's seat and onto the floor of the cockpit. Sonic groaned as he picked himself of the floor of the cockpit, ignoring the burn in his chest."Yeah, that's a no."

In case you're wondering about what's going on with these two, let me explain. After Knuckles found out that there wasn't a single grape in the kitchen, he practically chased Sonic all through the Blue Typhoon before they reached the take off area where Sonic jumped into the pilot's seat and closed the reinforced glass dome, just in time for Knuckles to jump on top of the X Tornado.

Long story short... they've been there for fifty minutes.

"Come on Knuckles! What's so important about some measly, stupid-"Sonic's sentence was interrupted when Knuckles gave a roar of anger and smashed his hand right into the glass. A larger crack then began to spider web across the glass.

Both Knuckles and Sonic noticed this, the latter of the two had a smirk on his face while the other... squat down on the floor of the cockpit. Knuckles rose his hand up in the air and was about to bring it down when...

"KNUCKLES! SONIC!"

Sonic picked his body up from the floor of the cockpit while Knuckles slowly lowered his hand to his side. The both of them turned their heads to discover Amy and Tails with annoyed expressions, twenty feet away from the X Tornado.

"Hey guys."Said Sonic and Knuckles in sync.

"What did you two do to the X Tornado!?"Yelled Tails, pointing to the reinforce glass dome on the X Tornado.

"Hey its not that bad!"Said Knuckles, jumping off the reinforced glass dome as Sonic began to open up the cover.

**'Crack!'** As soon as Sonic released the cover, the reinforced glass shattered onto the causing everyone to cringe. Tails gave Sonic a weak glare who was waving his hand shyly at the annoyed fox.

"Does saying sorry work?"

* * *

**Five Minutes Later...**

Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy watched as Tails gave the two boys a deep scowl before closing the door in their faces. Instantly, the sounds of a power drill started up.

"Great! Now Tails is mad at us!"Exclaimed Sonic, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Mad at us?!"Said Knuckles, pointing a finger towards himself and Sonic."No! He's mad at you Sonic! Again its your fault for dragging me into another situation!"

"Relax Knu-"

"No! I will not relax Sonic! I'm tired of you playing pranks on me! I'm tired of you laughing behind my back! And I'm tired of seeing your face!"Exploded Knuckles, his entire face red as he turned and walked towards his room.

Sonic looked on in slight shock before Amy shook him out of it."Um... Sonic? Its getting pretty late. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yeah,"Began Sonic, turning to Amy with a small smile on his face,"I guess you're right."

"Do you want me to help you back to your room?"

"No thanks. Besides,"Began Sonic, his nose wrinkled,"it makes me feel as old as Eggman!"

Amy giggled at this before smiling softly at Sonic."Ok Mister I'm-so-young than I guess this is good night."And with a wave of her hand, Amy scurried down the corridor before disappearing.

Sonic shook his head at Amy's comment before glancing at the door to the hanger."Good Night Tails!"

The drilling sound stopped, like Tails was considering answering, when the drilling started up again. Sonic sighed as he decided to just walk away towards his room. As soon as Sonic was gone, the drilling sound stopped once again and the door opened to reveal Tails who looked towards his brother's retreating figure before mumbling a few words under his breath."Good Night big brother."

* * *

Sonic reached over to side and placed gloves on the desk and his shoes on the ground. Then Sonic turned the light off before laying underneath the covers. Sonic sighed as he allowed his breathing to slow down when... he heard the door to his room open up. Sonic bolted up in surprise, his eyes searching the room cautiously for any intruders.

"Hello?"Sonic's voice echoed throughout the room before fading away. Satisfied that there was no one in the room, Sonic than laid back underneath the covers. A few minutes passed as sleep began to drag Sonic into its comfy,depths when... a hand covered his muzzle. Sonic's eyes snapped open before he stared in the deep,red eyes of... Shadow?!

"Sorry about this Faker."Shadow said, his eyes blank but his voice hinting just a bit of sincerity."But I have to do this."And with that Shadow took out a large needle filled with a neon green substance over Sonic's body. This made Sonic react violently causing the blue hedgehog to bite Shadow's hand... hard.

"Argh!"Shadow released Sonic's muzzle and backed up gripping his hand in slight pain, the needle sliding across the room. Man, that hedgehog had some sharp teeth!

Sonic glared at Shadow as he jumped out of bed and got into his battle stance."What the heck are you doing Shadow?!"

"Nothing of your concern Hedgehog!"Retorted Shadow, racing towards Sonic with a fist aimed for his face. Sonic saw this and ducked at the last minute before sweep-kicking Shadow. Shadow went down onto his back only to use his arms and push himself back up.

"Stop this Shadow before someone gets hurt!"Sonic begged/warned. Unfortunately for him all this did was somehow aggravate Shadow who growled a bit and threw a fast punch right towards Sonic's bandaged chest. This caused Sonic to double over in pain and allowed Shadow to elbow him right between his two main back quills. Sonic fell to this floor dazed while Shadow ran over to the needle, picked it up and turned to Sonic. As Sonic began to get up,Shadow walked over and gripped both of his arms behind his back forcefully.

"No stop! Let me go Shadow!"Protested Sonic angrily,wiggling violently underneath Shadow's grip. Shadow only shook his head, even though he knew Sonic couldn't see it, and tightened his grasp on the needle and on Sonic's arms as he searched the blue hedgehog's right arm for an vein.

"Shadow..."Grunted Sonic, trying to roll over and throw Shadow off his back."why are you doing this?"

"Because..."Began Shadow finally finding the vein underneath Sonic's short peach fur,"I have a mission to complete, Faker."

Before Sonic could ask about that, Shadow plunged the needle right into Sonic's vein and injected the neon green substance into the hedgehog's bloodstream. Shadow released Sonic's arms as the hedgehog began to convulse on the ground with his eyes rolling around his eye sockets like they had no control over themselves. Shadow watched this with a sad look before pulling out a red Chaos Emerald and holding it up in the air.

"I'm sorry... Sonic."And with that Shadow whispered the words 'Chaos Control' and disappeared in a red glow of light, leaving behind Sonic who let out a ear-shattering scream of pain that echoed throughout the Blue typhoon.

* * *

Tails bolted upright in his chair causing him to almost drop the blueprints for rings onto the ground, but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. What was on his mind was that he heard a someone screaming! Someone who sounded exactly like a... Sonic! Tails ran towards the door that lead him out of the hanger before opening and almost collided into Amy who was about to turn the doorknob, a frightened look on her face. Behind Amy was Knuckles, Chris, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese, all of them dressed in their night clothes or hats.

"Tails did you hear someone screaming?!"Asked Amy, her voice urgent and rushed."It sounded exactly like-"

"Sonic?"Interrupted Tails, walking past Amy and into the hallway."And I have a feeling he needs our help!"  
And with that Tails ran down the hallway towards Sonic's room. Amy looked at the others with a worried look before taking off down the hallway after Tails, the others not far behind them.

* * *

Tails practically slammed into his brother's door as he repeatedly pressed the button for Sonic's door before the door finally decided to open. Tails rushed into the room only to be rewarded with a terrifying sight... Sonic twisting and turning on the ground with his limbs flying all over the place and his eyes rolling.

"Sonic!"Hollered Tails in fright, approaching his brother and about to place a hand on him when...

"Don't touch him!"Tails yelped when a gloved hand gripped his wrist and pulled it back. Tails looked up to see Amy who had a teary but serious look on her face as she looked at Sonic.

"Why shouldn't I touch him?"Asked Tails, his voice mixed in with a whine and worry.

"Because he's having a seizure."

Tails looked at Amy in shock to see if she was joking, but there was no signs of a joke in her eyes or her face."B-but-how-"

"I don't know Tails."Amy casted Tails a sad look before turning towards the doorway where the others had been standing for the few minutes."Knuckles and Chris come here and help me turn Sonic on his side to help him breathe better and Cosmo you should take Cream and Cheese back to their room."Everyone but Tails nodded at Amy's orders as Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese left the room and Knuckles and Chris helped each other turn Sonic softly on his side while avoiding the hedgehog's flying limbs.

Tails waved his hands in front of Amy's eyes like she was blind."Hey, what about me!?"

"Oh yeah Tails."Amy looked a bit uncomfortable as she pulled at one of her quills that were up in a short ponytail."I guess you could go get some rest Tails since we got it from here and-"

"No way Amy!"Said hedgehog jumped in surprise at Tails's outburst."This is my big brother you're talking about here! There's no way I'm just gonna to bed and pretend my own brother did not just have a seizure in front of me!"

"Tails you-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt-_not really_-but..."Knuckles grasped Sonic's shoulders before turning down hedgehog over on his back,"Sonic stopped moving."

"What!"Tails glanced towards with Amy with a panicked look."Is he-"

"No Tails."Amy placed a gloved hand on Sonic's chest where it was rising and lowering gently."He's just unconscious."

Tails sighed in relief."That's good. But shouldn't we take him back to the medical room?"

"Yeah..."Amy gestured for Knuckles to help her pick up Sonic as she wrapped one of Sonic's limp arms around her."Tails, you and Chris should go set the medical room back up for Sonic."

Tails had a sad look on his face."But-"

"Please Tails."Begged Amy, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Ok..."Tails glanced at his big brother unconscious in Amy and Knuckles's arms before turning and exiting the room with Chris by his side.

* * *

A soft glow emitted from the Master Emerald in the engine room as the glow continued to get brighter until it turned into a bright white light. In the middle of the bright light appeared a dark figure. The light died down around the figure allowing the dark figure's true identity to be shown. A pale orange, female echidna with long flowing spines and ancient clothing continued to walk until she reached the edge of the platform.

"_Are you sure this is the place, Chaos?_"Asked the female echidna, her voice echoing with each word.

Another bright light appeared from the Master Emerald as a blue water like creature strolled out of the bright light before standing beside the echidna with his arms crossed. The creature then nodded his head while making some noises that sounded similar to water splashing against some rocks.

"_Ok,ok! I'm sorry for doubting you Chaos!_"Giggled the echidna before she shook her head and got down to business."_Now where is the Guardian?_"

The blue water creature whose name was apparently Chaos shrugged his shoulders and gestured around the room.

"_Don't 'I don't know Tikal! I guess not here'_ _me, Mister!_"'Tikal' rolled at her eyes at her companion before staring at the Master Emerald."_The Guardian is hopefully temporarily not here at the moment. What do we do now?_"

The Master Emerald glowed a dull green as a voice boomed out of it."**Hmm... y****ou will have to wait for the Guardian to return so you can deliver the message.**"

Tikal's eyes widened at this as she stared at the Mater Emerald in shock."_But... you know that both me and Chaos can't stay in these physical forms for long! How do we know that the Guardian won't return until tomorrow or even next week! We can't hold out that lo-_"

"**Tikal, if you can't handle this job I ask one of the warriors from our clan to handle this.**"

Tikal frowned angrily at the Master Emerald as she shook her head wildly causing her dreadlocks to whip around her head."_No Father! You know how the others will react to the Guardian! They are harsh and sometimes even ruthless!_"

"**Then you will wait for the Guardian to return! No matter how long it takes!**"

Tikal turned to Chaos who nodded to her."_Ok Father._"

* * *

**Me:That's the first chapter to my first ever sequel! I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Shadow:I know I did.  
Sonic:Why? The first time you showed up in this story the author called you 'the figure'** **and then you stabbed me with a needle.  
Shadow:Yeah."Begins to** **laugh evilly*  
****Sonic:Creepy.  
Me:Tell me about it! Hey where did Tails go?  
Tails:*Pops up behind me causing everyone else to jump except me*Here I am!  
Me:Oh there you are!  
Sonic:Dang Tails! Where did you come from? Thin air!?  
Tails:No... I walked in through the door.*Points to the open door*  
Sonic:Oh...  
Shadow:Yeah... hey!*Points to me*How come you didn't jump!  
Me:Because I'm awesome!  
Shadow:No... you're not.  
Me:Corner now.  
Shadow:I don't want to-  
Me:CORNER. NOW!  
Shadow:*Runs to the corner and sits down*  
Sonic&amp;Tails:Wow...  
Me:Yeah. Anyway let's all-but Shadow-say goodbye!  
Sonic&amp;Tails&amp;Me:Bye!  
**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Me:Yo! It's my one year anniversary on being a member of Fanfiction!*Wipes away a fake tear*It felt like just yesterday I was writing my first story! Anyway, this isn't anything important. Anyway, the next chapter to this story is coming out soon! So.. BYE!  
**


	3. Chapter 2:Something Weird is Going On

**Me:Welcome to the second chapter of 'I Want My Big Brother, Sonic!'**

**Shadow:*Frowns*Woo hoo.**

**Sonic:Come on, Shads! Try to be more optimistic!**

**Shadow:I-**

**Me:It's basically impossible Sonic. This Shadow the Emohog we're talking about here!**

**Shadow:*Turns and glares at the author*What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me:Nothing.*Coughs into palm* Cough, Emo, Cough.**

**Sonic:Um, Becca? I don't think you sh-**

**Shadow:Are you trying the Ultimate Lifeform?**

**Sonic:Shadow-**

**Me:If you mean you than yes!**

**Sonic:Guys-**

**Shadow:*Gets in battle stance*Than prepare for a beating.**

**Sonic:Maybe you guys shoul-**

**Me:You beat me!? The author?!**

**Sonic:Um-**

**Shadow:Cockiness will get you nowhere!**

**Sonic:Please-**

**Me:We'll see if cockiness will get me nowhere when I beat your-**

**Sonic:GUYS!**

**Me&amp;Shadow:What!**

**Sonic:*Points to the readers* They're waiting!**

**Me:Oh.*Gets out of battle stance and dusts off pants*He's right.**

**Shadow:Yes.*Stands up straight*For once he is right.**

**Sonic:Hey!**

**Me:Yeah. We'll fight about this during the story.**

**Shadow:Agreed.**

**Me:Great. Now Sonic, you can go ahead and do the reviews.**

**Sonic:But-YOU KNOW NEVERMIND! Welcome to the next chapter of the story, readers! Sorry for the delay, the author's been busy with school and such. Now...**

**Shadow:Que the story.**

**Me:OH COME ON! THAT'S MY CATCH PHRASE. BESIDES, YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE!**

**Sonic:*Makes a cutting motion with his hand*Cut off the camera, Phil!**

**-Offline-**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Something Weird Is Going On**

_There was something wrong with the water._

_It was black, mucky mess that clung onto his skin like a million hands, trying to tug him underneath the waves. He bobbed up and down, repeatedly. Sometimes, his nose would sink underneath the surface, making him inhale the oil-like substance. When that happened, he would choke and attempt to spit it out in fear of it making him ill. A practically large wave slammed down on him, pushing his entire body under the surface._

_What felt like minutes was actually seconds until his head resurfaced. He spat out the vile water as he made an effort to wipe it away from his eyes. When he finally did get it out, the water left his eyes burning. Suddenly, another wave pushed him, knocking him down like a feather. Unable to take much more of the torture, he screamed._

_Big._

_Mistake._

_The water literally jumped into his mouth, making him choke and gasp like a child with asthma. He was unprepared when another wave bumped into him, causing him to go spinning underneath the water. It sucked him under like a vacuum, pulling him deeper and deeper until..._

_Something reached through the water and grabbed his wrist._

_He gasped, once again allowing the water to flood his lungs. He almost shouted in happiness when his head reached the surface. But it didn't stop there. Whoever was gripping his wrist, continued pulling him up until he hovered about 2 feet over the water._

_That's when he noticed that the sky was a midnight black, no stars dotting the sky._

_But, somehow, there was some kind of light source that allowed him to see who saved him from the black, vile water. He followed the black arm, possibly a dark navy color, all the way up until he saw the face of his 'savior'. He let out a gasp._

_It was Dark Sonic._

_Dark smirked down at him, his pupiless eyes glowing._

_"**How's it going, Blue?**"He asked, his voice dark and playful._

_He frowned at Dark."What are you doing here, Dark?"_

_The dark hedgehog shrugged his shoulder, the smirk never leaving his face."**I asked myself that same question when you tried to lock me up in the deep corner of your mind after that Fake Emerald Incident. But,**"he chuckled,"**I guess that I have that 'Faker' to thank.**"_

_His eyes grew wide."S-Shadow?"_

_"**Oh...**_

_"Dark placed a hand to his chin."**So that's his name. It's hard to find anything in here when your mind is slowly changing.**"_

_"What do you mean by 'slowly changing'?!"He exclaimed, glaring up at Dark._

_"**Oops.**"Dark put a hand to his mouth in mock surprise."**Looks like I told you too much!**"_

_He went to say something to Dark when the area around them flickered like a light bulb. For the first time since he's been near Dark, the dark hedgehog frowned and let out a ferocious growl. The dark hedgehog then stared down at him, his expression serious._

_"**Listen up, Weakling.**"He flinched at the name, but Dark paid no attention to it."**You've kept me hidden away for too long. And now, my strength is growing slowly, but surely! Soon, I'll be powerful enough to break through the final restraints of your mind and show my power to the world. And this time,**"Dark's grip loosened up on him,"**you won't be able to stop me.**" _

_Then, without any warning, Dark began to laugh, the sound echoing around the area. That's when the dark hedgehog then released him. He let out a yelp, too shocked to really scream. Above him, Dark stared down at him and paused in the middle of his laughter to speak a few words to him._

_"**Until we meet again, Sonic!**"_

_Then he hit the water._

* * *

Sonic bolted upright, his chest heaving. His emerald green eyes moved side-to-side in fear, searching for an invisible enemy. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he leaned back into his bed, the pillow feeling cool against his flushed body. He then placed an ungloved hand on his forehead, thinking of the nightmare that had occurred only a few short minutes ago.

"What was that?"He mumbled, the image of Dark Sonic appearing before his eyes."And what does it mean?"

Before Sonic could think anymore about the strange nightmare, the door to the Medical Room, '_Medical Room?!'_, opened up, revealing Tails and Amy who wandered into the room, arguing.

Amy was attempting to fix her quills that were in a frizzled mess as she frowned at Tails."No, Tails!"

"And why not?"Whined Tails, crossing his arms like a five year old.

"Because you need some rest!"Exclaimed Amy, pointing at him."You've been up all night watching over Sonic! How many times do I have to tell you that it takes time for someone to recover from a seiz-"

Amy stopped in the middle of her sentence, her mouth open in a silent gasp. Tails studied her expression for a moment before following her shocked glance over to...

Sonic.

The said hedgehog seemed to be equally surprised to see both Amy and Tails standing the middle of the Medical Room. Then, suddenly without warning, Tails moved across the room and tackled the blue hedgehog in a large bear hug. Sonic yelped as Tails wrapped his arms around his body.

A tear dripped down Tails' face."I thought you were never going to wake up!"

Sonic sat there, shocked for a minute. Then he wrapped his arms around Tails' body."It's alright Tails. I'm fine."

"N-No."Tails pulled away from Sonic and looked the hedgehog in the eye."Last night you had a seizure and you-"

"Hold on a minute."Sonic's eyes narrowed in confusion."A seizure?"

Amy approached Sonic's bed, her jade eyes studying the blue hedgehog."Yeah. Don't you remember?"

Sonic lowered his eyes, searching his mind for the memory of a seizure. When nothing came up, but his nightmare from only a few moments ago, he let out a frustrated sigh."No. All I remember is Tails slamming the door to the hangar, Knuckles getting angry, saying goodnight to you,"he gestured to Amy,"and going to bed. Nothing else."

Tails' ears lowered to his head when Sonic mentioned him slamming the door, guilt swimming in his heart. Fortunately for him, neither Amy nor Sonic seemed to notice for the pink hedgehog had crossed her arms and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah. Forgetfulness is usually a side effect of a seizure."She gave Sonic a small smile."Some of your memory should back soon."

Sonic nodded. He quickly stopped though when a flare of white hot pain sliced through his head, causing to him to wince as a image flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_Dark Sonic had his back turned while he hovered in midair, his arms raised as he let out a deep booming laugh. He suddenly turned around and flashed a smirk brighter then his glowing pupiless eyes._

_"**I'll see you soon, Sonic!**"_

* * *

"Sonic?"

He opened his eyes, his hand clenching his head in pain. Amy had a hand on his arm while Tails was standing a few feet away, one of his namesakes clenched tightly in his hands. Both of them had worried expressions on their faces that were no doubt directed at him.

"Sorry."He mumbled, straightening up and taking his hand off his head."Just got a little headache."

Amy nodded in understanding."You're probably just tired. How about I go get you something to eat?"

Sonic was about to decline to that when his stomach suddenly gave a loud grumble of protest. Amy giggled at this.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Amy gave Sonic's arm a small squeeze before releasing it. She then moved away from him, threw a small smile to Tails and went to walk out the door when Sonic called out to her.

"Hold on, Amy!"

She turned and looked at Sonic."Yeah, Sonic?"

"Are you going to make chilidogs?"Asked Sonic, a sheepish smile on his face.

Amy facepalmed."What do you think?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck."No?"

"No."

Then Amy walked out the door.

Sonic groaned at her reply, flopping back into his pillow. He then turned his head to frown at Tails who was giggling underneath his breath.

"What are you laughing about, Tails?"

"Oh."Tails looked away from him."Nothing."

Sonic rolled his eyes at Tails, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Then, a thought occurred to him."Hey Tails?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

Sonic tilted his head."Did you really stay with me all night?"

Tails nodded. He remembered pulling up a chair near Sonic's bed, curling up in it just like the time when Sonic first got injured by...

Dark Oak.

"-Tails."

He blinked, catching onto the last word of Sonic's sentence. The hedgehog was staring at him with concern bubbling in those emerald orbs of his.

"You okay, Tails?"Asked Sonic.

Tails bobbed his head up and down, a fake smile on his face."Yeah! I'm fine. J-Just remembered I had something to do!"

"But-"

Sonic never got to finish his sentence for Tails had suddenly rushed out the room, nearly leaving a dust cloud in his wake. Sonic stared at where Tails once stood, his big brother instincts kicking in.

Something was wrong with Tails.

For a second, Sonic considered throwing the covers aside and rushing after after his little brother, forcing him to tell him about his strange behavior. But those thoughts were dashed to the side when Amy suddenly walked in, a large gray tray with a bowl of soup and a spoon, in her hands. She gave him a light smile that instantly turned into a slight frown when she saw his expression.

She placed the tray on the small desk near the bed."What's wrong, Sonic?"

He sighed and gestured to spot Tails once stood."There's something up with Tails."

"Oh..."Amy straightened the bangles on her wrists."I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Notice what?"Asked Sonic, sitting up in his bed.

"Well..."Amy handed him the tray,"ever since you gotten hurt by Dark Oak, haven't you noticed that Tails has been sticking on you like crazy glue?"

"Yeah."Answered Sonic, gripping the spoon in his hand."And?"

"Can't you see the big picture, Sonic?"Amy motioned to the door."Tails is _scared_. He's afraid you're going to disappear and leave him behind. After your seizure, he spent the whole time in here, on his laptop, looking up things to help you recover. It wasn't until he fell asleep on the keyboard for like the fifth time, that I practically dragged him out of room and into bed."Amy shook her head, sadly."He's really scared for you, Sonic. And I think you need to talk to him before both of you end up laying in the Medical Room."

Sonic nodded, placing the spoon into the bowl."You're right. I do need to talk to him."

He went to climb out of bed when Amy suddenly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back."What-"

"I didn't say now, Sonic."Said Amy, backing away from him."First, you need to rest then you can talk to him."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I just said, Sonic."Began Amy, wagging a finger at him."But that doesn't mean I want you to rush out of bed and collapse in front of Tails."

"But-"

"No. He'll be fine for now, Sonic. Just don't stress over it."

"Uh-"

Amy turned away from him, walked towards the door before exiting. Waiting a few seconds, Sonic gripped his spoon in his hand and wagged it at the door.

"Do you want me to talk to him or not, woman? Make up your mind!"

"I hear that!"Exclaimed Amy.

Sonic gulped, lowering his spoon back into his bowl."Sorry!"

* * *

Knuckles paced on the pedestal of the Master Emerald, his boxer like gloves running through his long spines. When he finally paced to his heart's content, he then turned to look at the two figures that were standing off to the side.

"Are you sure, Tikal?"

The flickering orange echidna nodded, a terrified expression on her face._"Yes, Knuckles. This is something I would not kid about."_

Knuckles sighed.

After placing Sonic in the Medical Room to allow Amy to do... whatever she needed to do, he came back to check up on the Master Emerald only to discover Tikal and Chaos speaking to the large mystic gem. After getting their attention and listening to the news that they had to deliver (_Knuckles had to listen carefully to Chaos to understand what he was saying_), he was shocked. It wasn't good news.

Tikal stepped forward from her spot beside Chaos to get Knuckles' attention._"Listen Knuckles. I know this must come as a shock-"_

"Must come as a shock? How about it is a total shock!"Knuckles shook his head, a small expression of disbelief on his face."I mean, how is it possible that there's some kind of force more dangerous than the Metreax out there?! They kill and destroy planets!"

_"__Knuckles,"_spoke Tikal in a calm voice,_"we must focus on the task at hand. Preparing for this force of ultimate darkness."_

Knuckles frowned at her sentence, his now crossed arms showing his annoyance."Well, it would be easier to prepare if we knew who or what this force of ultimate darkness was. For all we know, it could be Shadow."

Used to Knuckles' attitude, Tikal just gave a small sigh._"No, Knuckles. I sense his Chaos Energy and it is at it's usual level. But the energy I sense now is small, tiny even, but-"_

"Wait."Interrupted Knuckles, placing a hand in the air."If this energy is supposed to be the 'ultimate darkness' then why is it so small?"

_"Because Guardian,"_Knuckles' frown deepened at the name Tikal always called him. Just like Sonic, he would rather his name other than some title or nickname_,__"it seems that his power has been recently unlocked or released. Meaning that little-by-little by the hour, the minute, possibly even the second, his power will grow and increase."_

"So what do we do?"Asked Knuckles.

_"Prepare. Train. Get stronger."_Answered Tikal.

Knuckles nodded."Ok. But-"

A bright green light erupted from the Master Emerald, cutting Knuckles off in the middle of his sentence. With his hand shading his eyes, he watched in shock as both Tikal and Chaos began to flicker more rapidly before turning into two little orbs. One orange and the other blue. When the two orbs began to be dragged towards the Master Emerald, he called out to the orange orb.

"Tikal wait!"

The orange orb stopped and allowed the blue one continued it's journey to the Master Emerald.

_"My time is up, Guardian."_Said the orange orb, it's voice echoing around the room._"But I need you to remember this."_

_"When evil spreads across the land, it will go after the one with the heart of gold. If not stopped, the darkness will infect the heart and turn into something evil, possibly even unstoppable. If it comes to that then say this:_

_Heart of gold holds power untold._

_But if taken by evil it's power will unfold._

_One shall rise to tame the beast_

_Then together evil they shall defeat._

Message finished, the orange orb was sucked into the Master Emerald with a bright flash. When the flash began to dissipate, Knuckles lowered his hand and discovered that he was alone in the small room. Sighing, he began to the head down the steps of the pedestal, mumbling about how strange things seem to occur way too much for his liking.

Tikal had visited him over a hundred times in the past, but that didn't stop it from still being something he would dread every time. Usually when she showed up it met that Eggman went off and did something stupid just to 'take over the world'. But there were those few rare moments when Chaos would visit with her, meaning that it wasn't Eggman being... well Eggman, it was some new evil that wanted to come and destroy the world.

But honestly, this was the first time she has ever visited him with a message as weird as this. Much less that rhymed.

"Maybe I should ask Tails about it."Mumbled Knuckles, slinging the door to the small room open."He knows more about this stuff then I do."

* * *

Tails leaned forward in his chair, nearly sticking his forehead to the bright white screen of his laptop. He then scrolled down, the small black words flashing by like a black and white movie.

After rushing from the Medical Room, Tails shut himself in his room and decided to work on something to get his mind off of _stressful_ things. Then that's when someone decided to knock on his door in a hurried manner, making him jump. Recovering from the sudden scare, he then began to mumble underneath his breath as he got from his chair, walked towards the door and pushed a light gray button. The door opened up with a soft 'hiss', revealing Knuckles on the other side who was crossing his arms, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I see that you've changed your door."

"You can't blame me."Mumbled Tails, giving Knuckles a smile that was little too sweet."Especially since two Mobians decided to come my room and videotape me talking in my sleep."

"Someone's in a bad mood."Murmured Knuckles, stepping past Tails and into the room.

Tails motioned into his room, pushing the button beside his door once more."Please come in..."

Luckily for him, Knuckles made no notion of hearing his small joke as he plopped down into one of the extra chairs around Tails' room. When the echidna was comfy enough, he then turned to Tails', a serious look on his face.

"I need your help."

Tails froze at Knuckles' words. Did he really just ask for help?"Wh-What?"

"I said,"repeated Knuckles, gripping the arms of the chair, tightly,"I need your help."

"Um, sure."Said Tails, pushing his shock away."What do you need?"

Knuckles took a deep breath."I heard this message from a friend..."

* * *

When Knuckles finished, Tails stood there, shock written all over his face.

"Wow."

Knuckles nodded."Yeah."

Tails crossed the room and headed towards his laptop. He rolled his fingers across the bottom of it and clicked out of the page he was currently on, but not before Knuckles could see the word 'seizure' at the top. Deciding to let it be for now and question the fox later, Knuckles continued to watch as Tails clicked on a couple of items on his laptop before a page with a bunch of calculations popped up. Placing his hands on the keyboard, Tails then turned to Knuckles who was a few feet away.

"Can you repeat that message again?"

Knuckles nodded and once again repeated the message to Tails. When the echidna finished, Tails stared at the now typed message on the screen, his hand cupping his chin in thought.

"I swear that I've heard that before."

Knuckles shot up from his seat and peeked over Tails' shoulder at the screen."Really?"

"Yeah."Tails turned and looked at him."I read it in a book somewhere and-"

He was interrupted when Knuckles suddenly reached out, his hands gripping his shoulders."Do you have the book now?!"

"Yes, but I would need you to calm down and release my shoulders so I can get it."

Knuckles blinked before realizing what he was doing. With a sigh, he lowered his hands from Tails' shoulders."Sorry."

Tails nodded instead of replying. He then moved away from Knuckles and headed towards a large bookshelf that was located in the room. Standing on his tippy-toes, he reached for a book that was on the top of the bookshelf. He carefully picked up the book before tossing it to Knuckles who had enough sense to catch it.

Knuckles stared at the book.

It was rather large book. It was also a bright red color with fancy golden words at the top.

'_El Mitos and La Leyendas'_

Below the words were a mixture of pictures such as fairies, leprechauns, and even Bigfoot.

Knuckles nearly jumped when Tails appeared in front of him, a gloved hand tapping the words at the top.

"That means Myths and Legends in Spanish."He informed.

Not really caring about the Spanish words, Knuckles only hummed in acknowledgment before peeling the book open, his eyes staring at some words that were highlighted or circled.

"Don't pay attention to those."Said Tails, reaching over and pulling at the next page.

Knuckles only nodded, watching as the fox continued to turn the pages until he stopped on one page that was called, '_Corrupto La Luz_'.

"Corrupted Light."Mumbled Tails, his eyes searching the page before pointing a sentence."There."

Knuckles followed Tails' finger."The heart of gold represents a being with-"

_**CRASH!**_

_**SHRIEK!**_

Knuckles froze, his eyes flickering from the page and towards the door. Next to him, Tails did a similar motion, his eyes wide. Slowly, both of them shifted their eyes until it laid on the other. Communicating in some way that did not require speech, they then both nodded before heading towards the door, Tails pressing the button for the door while Knuckles threw the book onto the desk.

Then they both ran out the door and down the hall, heading towards the source of the sound.

Maybe if they had waited just a _second_ longer then they probably would've noticed the shadow that stretched along wall. Noticed the way that the shadow slithered into Tails' room and stood over the book and Tails' laptop. Noticed the crashes that ensued. And they probably would've noticed the shadow sliding out of the room before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Tails slid to a stop outside the Medical Room in front of Knuckles, his hand pushing the button. With a small hiss, the door opened up and revealed what was going on inside.

Amy was on the right of Sonic, gripping his hand tightly as she studied it. Sonic, meanwhile, was attempting to pull away.

"Come on, Amy. It is just a cut!"He whined.

Amy frowned, ignoring his protests."This,"she pointed at his hand where a large bleeding cut was located,"is not a cut!"

"Yes it i-"

"What is going on!?"

Both Amy and Sonic paused in the middle of their bickering and turned to Knuckles and Tails. Knuckles, who was the one who yelled out in the first place, looked at the two of them with a scowl on his face while Tails stood behind him, trying to gather information on what was going on.

"Oh."Went Sonic, staring over at his friends."How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Probably since we've heard a crash and scream from this room."Answered Knuckles, crossing his arms.

Amy made an attempt to clean Sonic's hand by using some cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide."Well, you two don't need to worry about that."

"And why's that?"Asked Knuckles.

Without looking up, Amy gestured to the other side of the bed. Both Knuckles and Tails leaned over to the side a bit. There on the ground, on the other side of the bed were smashed pieces of what used to be a bowl, a dented gray tray, and a spoon.

Knuckles studied the pieces that laid on the ground for a few more seconds before looking back over to Amy and Sonic.

"How did that happen?"

Sonic raised his other hand."It was my fault. I was being clumsy and dropped the tray on the ground."

When Amy, who had long ago taken out some bandages from the desk that was near Sonic's bed and had began to wrap the hedgehog's injury, suddenly pulled the bandages tightly, causing Sonic to let out a wince."Don't said that, Sonic!"She looked over to the two boys."He's still recovering from his seizure and I forgot that he was still weak-"

"Hey!"Interrupted Sonic, frowning at Amy."I'm not weak-"she pulled at the bandages."Ow!"

Tails looked from behind Knuckles, his eyes clouded with worry."Are you ok, Sonic?"

Said hedgehog's ears perked up in the air and he turned to the fox, as if noticing him for the first time, before smiling."Yeah, I'll be fine, Tails."

The fox nodded his head, the worry in his eye lessening just a little bit."That's good."

Amy, finally, tied the final knot on the bandage on Sonic's hand. She then gave the bandage a quick look over and, deeming it okay, she began to place some of the supplies back into the first-aid kit that was laying on the desk. Glancing up at Knuckles and Tails, she gestured over to the other side of the bed.

"Do you guys mind helping me clean up?"

Both boys shook their heads, knowing better than to reject Amy's request. The young pink hedgehog smiled and motioned for the boys to come and help. They hurried over to the other side of the bed, got to their knees and began to gather the small pieces that were scattered on the ground, carefully, in their hands.

They paused in the middle of their cleaning when they heard Sonic speak up, annoyance in his voice."You know I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up my own mess."

"I know that."It was Amy voice, but she sounded like she was trying to reason with a five year old."But I just don't want to you to go off and injure your other hand."

"_Wouldn't have happened if someone would've just gave me my gloves._"

"**Sonic.**"

It was quiet after that, signaling that Amy was probably glaring at Sonic, a usual warning sign that if she was aggravated any further, she wouldn't hesitate to bring out the hammer. After realizing that nothing was going to happen between the two, both Knuckles and Tails resumed cleaning up the rest of the smashed bowl before tossing the pieces into the garbage can near the bed. As soon as they finished, Amy gripped their shoulders and pushed them towards the door, causing them to start protesting.

"Amy!"

"What are you doing?"

Amy hushed them before turning and looking at Sonic, who was staring at them in confusion."Get some rest, Sonic."

"But-"

"Rest."

Sonic crossed his arms, but otherwise said nothing else. Amy took this as a sign that he understood and continued to push the two boys out the door.

* * *

The door closed behind them with a hollow thunk that echoed in the corridor. It was hardly five seconds before Tails turned towards Amy, a frown on his face.

"Why did you do that, Amy? We've got to tell-"

"No."

Tails blinked."What?"

Amy shook her head."No. You two are not going to go in there and messing with Sonic when he needs to rest."

"But-"

"No."Amy sighed."I understand that you care for Sonic, Tails. But you've been up all night with him. Don't you think that it's time for a rest?"

"But-"

Knuckles suddenly pushed past Tails, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. Tails seemed a bit surprised by the action, but didn't say anything due to the fact that Knuckles was now staring Amy down.

"Listen up, Hedgehog. We've got something important to tell Sonic and-"

Amy huffed, crossing her arms."Can't it wait till later?"

"No."Growled Knuckles, obviously getting annoyed with Amy interrupting."We need to tell him now."

"Well, whatever it is you can tell me first."Said Amy, her eyes flashing.

"No-"Knuckles let out a small gasp of pain when someone elbowed him in the side. Scowling, he turned and glared at Tails. The fox shook his head, a signal that he shouldn't deny giving Amy information that she wanted. Knuckles sighed at this before looking back at Amy, who was staring intently at the two."Fine."

Amy uncrossed her arms, a small satisfied smile on her face."Good."

Knuckles glared at her before speaking."According to a friend of mine, there is an evil force coming."

Amy's eyes widened, shock shining within them."An evil force?"

Knuckles nodded, his face serious."I don't know when, but it's say to be stronger than the Metreax. The _ultimate_ evil."

"W-What are we going to do?"Stuttered Amy.

"We,"Knuckles gestured to both him and Tails,"need to get back in the Medical Room and inform Sonic of thi-"

"No."

"Again with the no's!"Growled Knuckles, his eyes flashing red as he glared at Amy."Aren't you aware of how serious this is?!"

"I'm very aware of how serious this is, Knuckles."Said Amy, her tone calm. _Too _calm."But like I said earlier, I _do not_ think that you two should go back into the Medical Room and disturb Sonic."

Knuckles scowled."Listen, Amy-"

"No. You listen, Knuckles!"Exclaimed Amy, closing the space between her and Knuckles."Both you and me know how Sonic will react if he hears of this. And if you don't,"she jabbed him in the chest,"then let me tell you."

She pointed back to the Medical Room's door."Sonic hears _one word_ of this 'ultimate evil' and he'll jump out of bed, ignoring his injuries. And when he ignores his injuries, he'll push himself. And if he pushes himself... then he _will_ collapse."She then sighed, her sharp jade eyes suddenly looking tired."_Please_ don't say anything to him. At least until his injuries have healed."

"Amy."

"_Please._"

Knuckles stood there, his fists clenched at his sides. He stared into Amy's tired pleading eyes for about a minute before sighing.

"Ok."

Tails stared at him in shock, his mouth dropping open. Amy noticed this, her eyes taking in the slight betrayal that laid within his sky blue eyes.

"Tails."

His eyes glanced over to Amy."Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't tell Sonic."

Tails shook his head, his eyes traveling down to his feet."Amy, you know I can't just keep something like this away from Sonic."

"I know, Tails."She stepped past Knuckles and placed an arm on his shoulder."But I also know that you want to protect him. Right?"

"Right."Mumbled Tails.

Amy smiled."Then help me and Knuckles keep this secret until Sonic's better. Okay?"

Tails hesitated for a moment before he nodded."Okay."

"Promise?"

Tails stood there with his eyes still to ground before he looked into Amy's eyes with a nod."I promise."

Amy's smile increased. Before Tails knew it, he was suddenly embraced by the pink hedgehog, her grip surprisingly soft.

"Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her back for some kind of reassurance."You're welcome."

* * *

Eggman stood in the middle of a dark room on his ship, his arms crossed behind his back as he stared up at the only light source in the room. A large computer screen.

Showing on the computer screen was a large black throne that, at the moment, had it's back turned to Eggman, keeping the person on the other side hidden from view.

"_Did everything go according to plan?_"

Eggman nodded then, realizing that what he was doing wasn't seen, he spoke."Yes. Everything went perfectly according to my plan."

The throne suddenly turned around, revealing the dreaded Dark Oak, his claws digging into the handles of the throne."_Your__ plan? Don't you mean my plan, Doctor?_"

Eggman flinched at the tone of Dark Oak's voice."Yes. I meant your plan, Dark Oak."

"_Good._"Dark Oak leaned back in his chair."_Now, where's that little assistance of yours who did the dirty work?_"

"He should be here any sec-"

Just before Eggman could finish his sentence, the doors behind him slammed open, letting in a large beam of light. Standing in the middle of the large beam of light was two bulky robots, standing side-by-side, their eyes glowing a menacing red. Clenched in their hands was Shadow, struggling with the glowing handcuffs that were locked onto his wrists.

"DLN-01, DNL-02,"Eggman sputtered, rushing towards the two robots,"what is the meaning of this?!"

The robot on the right with the markings, 01, on his left shoulder, nodded towards Shadow."**WE FOUND HIM ATTEMPTING TO STEAL THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND ESCAPE.**"

Shadow glared at Eggman, still attempting to break the handcuffs."That's because we had a dea-"

The robot on the right with the markings, 02, on his right shoulder, reached over and pulled one of Shadow's quills, causing him to grit his teeth in pain."**NO ONE COMMANDED YOU TO SPEAK.**"

"_Dr. Eggman,_"said doctor glanced at the screen where Dark Oak was now messing with his long claws,"_is there a problem?_"

Eggman shook his head, forcing himself not shudder at the size of Dark Oak's claws."No. Me and my dear old pal, Shadow here were just having a small dispute."He turned back to the black hedgehog."Isn't that right Shadow?"

The hedgehog continued to glare, this time not choosing to speak due to the fact that the robot on the right still clenched his quills in his hand. Eggman looked back at Dark Oak and laughed nervously.

"Heh,"he gestured to Shadow,"he's always the silent type."

"_Really?_"Mused Dark Oak, placing a hand on his chin."_May I ask why 'Shadow' is wearing handcuffs and is being held captive within the grip of your robots?_"

"Well, you see,"Eggman glanced to the side,"those handcuffs are used for... reviving his power! But, he really doesn't like them so, for he own good, I ask my robots to contain him while he regains his strength."

"_Hmm..._"Dark Oak hummed. Even though he wore a helmet, Eggman could still feel his eyes boring into his head, trying to determine whether or not to believe him."_If you say so, Doctor. When you're little helper has regain his strength, contact_ _me so, we may proceed with the next step of the plan._"

And just like that, the screen went blank, static being the only thing left on the screen. Letting out a breath of relief, Eggman then crossed the room, flicked the light switch that was on the wall and turned to Shadow, a scowl on his face.

"You tried to steal from me, Shadow?"He shook his head, wagging a finger."Shame on you."

"I tried to steal from you?!"Hissed Shadow, trying to pull away from the robots' tight grips."We made a deal, Doctor! And from what I remember, you said that if I injected the poison inside the Faker's body, I would receive all of the Chaos Emeralds that you have!"

"I did?"Eggman asked, squinting his eyes, causing his glasses fall a bit."I don't recall that."

"You don't recall that!?"Shadow huffed, his red eyes flashing.

"Hm..."Eggman rubbed his chin in thought."Nope. I think that you're lying to me, Shadow."

Shadow growled like a feral animal, making Eggman back up in fear that he would end up biting his hand off."I assure you, Doctor, that I'm telling you the absolute tru- "

"Sure you are."Interrupted Eggman. He then waved at the robots, grabbing their attentions."Take him to an empty jail cell and make sure he doesn't escape."

The robots nodded, tightening their grips on Shadow before attempting to drag him away.

"You won't get away with this!"Shadow assured, digging his heels in the ground in a attempt to slow down the robots."I'll break out of these cuffs an-"

"You mean those Chaos handcuffs around your wrist?"Asked Eggman, pointing at the said cuffs."The ones that the more you struggle, the more Chaos Energy it'll steal from your body and possibly kill you?"

Shadow paused in the middle of his struggling for about a second before he began to attempt to pull the handcuffs apart. That's when the cuffs began to glow a dark red, sparks flying out from between them.

"ARGH!"Screamed Shadow, the red sparks starting to zip up and down his body.

Then, he fell limp, slipping through the grips of DLN-01 and DNL-02 and onto the floor. Eggman seemed shocked when he saw this, but he quickly covered this up and rushed towards Shadow's unconscious body. Grabbing his arm, Eggman then checked Shadow's pulse before dropping his arm back on the ground.

_'He's just unconscious.'_

Eggman motioned to the DLN-01 and DLN-02."Continue bringing him to his cell. Just make sure not to move him around too much."

"**YES SIR.**"They echoed in unison, bring up their hands to salute him.

After lowering their hands, they then bent over and grabbed Shadow's arms. Together, they lifted him and then proceeded to carry him out of the room.

Eggman watched the area where they once stood before turning back to the static filled screen.

_"You won't get away with this!"_

"Don't you think that I know that already, Shadow."Mumbled Eggman, placing his hands on the control panel below the screen."What I've helped unleashed onto the universe will possibly destroy _everything._"He sighed."I just hope those Rodents can take care of it. With,"he began to type something in the control panel,"a little help."

A few seconds later, a face popped onto the screen, a look of utter surprise on their look that was quickly covered up with a smile.

"Eggman. How can I help you?"

Eggman took a deep breath, slight unsure whether or not he should say anything before speaking."I have something you want."

* * *

**Me:*Busy bandaging up arm and leg***

**Sonic:Um, Becca?**

**Me:WHAT?!**

**Sonic:*Points at readers*They're waiting again.**

**Shadow:*Busy stopping nose bleed*Who cares, Faker? Let them wait.**

**Me:SHUT UP, SHADOW!*Turns to readers*Sorry for the delay, readers. It would make sense that I would finish this on the first day of summer! Anyway, as you can clearly see, both me and Shadow have gotten in a small disagreement.**

**Shadow:SMALL is an understatement!**

**Sonic:He's right you know. You did bite him on the leg.**

**Me:Shut up, Sonic! You're no help! Anyway, I apologize if this chapter seems to lack 'essence' or whatever. I've been all over the place lately. So, I guess that's it so...**

**Me&amp;Sonic:BYE!**

**Shadow:Unless, you see me in your dreams.**

**Me:SHADOW! WHAT THE HE-**

**-OFFLINE-**


End file.
